Choque dos Casais
Choque dos Casais (stylized as choque dos CasAis) is the Brazilian dub of Clash of the Couples, in the Portuguese language. The show was dubbed into Brazilian Portuguese three times. The first two dubs were produced in Rio de Janeiro by Audio News: One in 1996 for the original VHS releases of episodes 1-5, and another for the later VHS tapes and the early DVDs from 2004-2006. The third and current dub was made by Herbert Richers from 2007-2008. Translations & Voices Additional voices (Audio News; VHS/DVD): Adna Cruz (Toasty Pop) and Lhays Macêdo Audio Commentaries How to Draw Terminology *Crotoonia: Ilha de Crotoonia *Celgreb City Central: Cidade do Celgreb Central *Silly Songs with Krader: Silly Songs com Krader (1st dub)/Canções Divertidas com Krader (2nd-3rd dubs) *McCrankenton Storage Yard: Pátio de Armazenamento de McCrankenton *Qwerty: Micro Episodes *Os Jogos de Crotoonia (The Crotoonia Games) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996 (VHS), 2005 (VHS/DVD), and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation) *Fantasmas! (Ghosts!) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996 (VHS), 2005 (VHS/DVD), and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation) *O 4 de Julho de Gobba (Gobba's 4th of July) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996 (VHS) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD) (The 4 of July of Gobba) *Guarda Costeira Teslo (Coast Guard Teslo (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996 (VHS), 2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation) *Krader Rouba os Holofotes (Krader Steals the Spotlight) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996 (VHS), 2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation) *O Trem Espacial de Volectro (Volectro's Space Train) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2005 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD)) (same translation) *Sucata de Ferro (Scrap Iron) (same translation) (existence unconfirmed) *O Escola de Condução do Mixels de Jessicake (Jessicake's Mixel Driving School) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2005 (as part of Choque dos Casais, Amigos, e Você!) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation) *A Equipe do Casal (The Couple Team) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (The Couple's Team) *A Corrida de Passageiros da Unikitty (Unkitty's Passenger Run) (Dubbed by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (The Unikitty Passenger Race) *Longa Distância (Long Haul) (Dubbed by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (Long Distance) *Maçã Florida o Infernita (Infernite Apple Blossom) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (Apple Flower the Infernite) *O Pesadelo de Unikitty (Unikitty's Nightmare) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation) *O Filial de Kraw (Kraw's Branch Line) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2004/2005 (DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD)) (The Kraw Branch) *Um Conto de Dois Amigos (A Tale of Two Friends) (Dubbed by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation) *Loucuras Tolas de Vagões (Foolish Freight Car Follies) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2005 (DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD)) (Foolish Car Wraps) *A Viagem Americana do Chokrocrante (Cheeky Chocolate's American Journey) (Dubbed by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD)) (same translation) *É Problema da Neve (It's Snow Problem) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2006 (DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD)) (same translation) *Morango Beijinho Toma o Expresso (Strawberry Kiss Takes The Express) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2006 (DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD)) (same translation) *Krader e o Terrível Infernito (Krader and the Terrible Infernite) (Dubbed in 2007) (Krader and the Terrible Hell) *Caça ao Tesouro (Treasure Hunt) (Dubbed in 2007) (same translation) *O Novo Trabalho de Niksput (Niksput's New Job) (Dubbed in 2007) (Niksput's New Work) *Patrulha da Neve (Snow Patrol) (Dubbed in 2007) (same translation) Movies *Um Grande Mundo de Aventuras (Big World! Big Adventures!) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2005 (Cinema/VHS/DVD), Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (was never shown), and by Dubbing Company in 2019 (Netflix)) (A Great World of Adventures) *Viagem ao Desconhecido (Journey Beyond Crotoonia) (Journey to the Unknown) Descriptions The Crotoonia Games Os Jogos de Crotoonia estão sendo realizados em Crotoonia e alguns velhos amigos vêm para competir. Ghosts! Flain sonha que ele e Maçã Florida são fantasmas assustadores. Gobba's 4th of July Gobba fica aterrorizado quando recebe a honra de trazer fogos de artifício para as comemorações de 4 de julho. Coast Guard Teslo Teslo oferece uma carona para um guarda florestal enquanto trabalha na Guarda Costeira dos EUA. Teslo está animado para aprender com ela sobre todas as pessoas que moram lá, mas é alto e impaciente para ser muito útil. Krader Steals the Spotlight Krader desafia as expectativas quando toda a atenção parece estar nele e tem um dia muito divertido. Volectro's Space Train Volectro, o Electroid Mixel, recebe um trem espacial. The Couple Team Junte-se aos personagens que olham a história e as origens da Equipe de Casais. Infernite Apple Blossom Quando Flain está doente da gripe, resta a Maçã Florida para assistir aos Infernites. Mas Vulk e Meltus não estavam gostando de seu novo líder! Unikitty's Nightmare No sonho de Unikitty, ela estava em um lugar desconhecido que a assustou. Kraw's Branch Line Kraw cuida da Linha de Filial Inkblotia-Celgreb City quando Chokrocrante é enviado para Fausten. Foolish Freight Car Follies A Unikitty foi confinada ao galpão, mas é liberada para puxar vagões. Os vagões se comportam mal, mas a Unikitty não desiste. Cheeky Chocolate's American Journey Chokrocrante e Teslo devem trabalhar juntos para entregar um trem especial para a América do Norte, mas Mandy os persegue para obter a coroa. It's Snow Problem Dizem a Krader que não suba nenhuma colina, mas quando o faz, cria uma bola de neve gigante. Strawberry Kiss Takes The Express Morango Beijinho leva o expresso em vez de Krader. Treasure Hunt Os personagens competem um contra o outro pelo tesouro final chamado 'Pote de Ouro', sem saber que faz parte da trama de Mandy destruir toda a ilha! Niksput's New Job Lola Patins pede à Niksput para ajudar na fábrica de aço de Bluthsburg. Journey Beyond Crotoonia Determinada a provar sua importância em Crotoonia, Maçã Florida pega os vagões de Flain e parte em uma grande aventura para o Continente. No caminho, ela faz amizade com o alegre e útil "Weldo Mixels", mas depois de uma mudança errada, ela se vê perdida nas siderúrgicas. Lá, Maçã Florida encontra dois seres misteriosos que instantaneamente o fazem se sentir bem-vindo, mas que não são o que parecem à primeira vista. Depois que Maçã Florida não retorna, Flain parte para o Continente, mas enfrenta problemas e, portanto, depende de Maçã Florida e Weldo Mixels para salvar o dia. Lessons *Uma lição de ajudar os outros (A Tale of Two Friends) Books #Choque dos Casais: Pronto, Constante, Colar! (Clash of the Couples: Ready, Steady, Paste!) #Choque dos Casais: Vamos Misturar! (Clash of the Couples: Let's Mix!) #Choque dos Casais: Cole e Misture! (Clash of the Couples: Stick and Mix!) #Choque dos Casais: Livro de Atividades (Clash of the Couples: Activity Book) Slogans *Muita diversão para a garotada! (2004-2006) *Manhãs de Domingo Valorosas, Manhãs de Sábado Divertídissimas! (2007-2008) Distributors *Buenna Vista Films *Top Music *Paramount *SBT Music Songs Canção de Abertura (Clash of the Couples Main Title) Lyrics :Máquinas poderosas :Máquinas grandes e poderosas :Trabalhando para você fazendo coisas poderosas :São máquinas poderosas :Elevando e puxando e voando tão alto :Construindo um edifício até o céu :Você pode assisti-los o dia todo e nunca sabe o porquê :São máquinas poderosas :Ouça-os rugir, observe-os subir :Sente-se e veja :Há histórias para desfrutar :Para cada menina e menino :Máquinas poderosas :Máquinas grandes e poderosas :Trabalhando para você fazendo coisas poderosas :São máquinas poderosas :Trabalhando para você fazendo coisas poderosas :São máquinas poderosas Translation: Powerful machines Big and powerful machines Working for you doing powerful things They are powerful machines Lifting and pulling and flying so high Building a building up to the sky You can watch them all day and never know why They are powerful machines Hear them roar, watch them rise Sit and watch There are stories to enjoy For every girl and boy Powerful machines Big and powerful machines Working for you doing powerful things They are powerful machines Working for you doing powerful things They are powerful machines Dub Credits 2nd dub *Translator: Marco Ribeiro 3rd dub *Director: Ilka Pinheiro Fun Facts Trivia *The first 5 episodes were the only ones dubbed during the time Brazilian president Fernando Cardoso was in office. By the time the episodes were redubbed for their original DVD releases and later VHS releases, Lula da Silva was already in office. *This is the earliest known Clash of the Couples foreign dub to date, as it began in 1996. *References to Crotoonia in The Crotoonia Games are replaced with the term "boa ilha," loosely translating to "good island." **Even though this name is used to refer to said island, the term recognized in Brazil to refer to it is "Ilha Incrível." **In the SBT'S dub, it was called "Ilha Incrível." *Text onscreen is read by a male voiceover. **However, the Clash of the Couples logo in the theme song is read by a young girl (although only in the VHS/DVD dub). ***At the beginning of Foolish Freight Car Follies, Unikitty says "What will became of my lovely paint?" out loud. *Some episodes were dubbed exclusively for TV and have not been distributed to home video as follows: **Jessicake's Mixel Driving School (aired during Choque dos Casais, Amigos, e Você!) **A Tale of Two Friends *Jessicake and the Young Boy has been rumored to have been dubbed under the name "Jessiecake e o Menino" However, it has been confirmed that any dub of it never existed. **On a similar note, Scrap Iron is also rumored to have a dub in existence, but this has been unconfirmed. *The reasons for the show being re-dubbed twice are as follows: **The 1st Audio News dub of the show was done very poorly. **When SBT decided to acquire the series, they thought the Audio News dub was bad. Remarks *In this dub, Big World! Big Adventures! had the beginning scene removed. *In Foolish Freight Car Follies, Unikitty says "wagons" (vagões) rather than "trucks" (caminhões). *On the compilation releases of Coast Guard Teslo, The Couple Team, Infernite Apple Blossom, Unikitty's Nightmare, and Kraw's Branch Line, the closing scenes are bizarrely missing. *Religious mentions was inserted in the 1st dub of The Water Buffalo Song. *In the 1st dub, Cupcake Queen and Magnifo are given very high pitched voices similar to that of a young girl. *In Unikitty's Passenger Run, the laughter is taken from Hollywoodedge, Fast Juicy Pie Splat CRT019701 rather than the sound that the 3rd dub generally uses. Goofs *In the 1st dub of The Story of Two Cities, Apple Blossom does not say "... said" after certain dialogue spoken by characters. *In the 1st dub of Gobba's 4th of July, there is no narration in the beginning, but when the narrator kicks in, there is singing overlapping the narrator's dialogue. This continues up until Gobba appears. *In the 1st dub of I Can Be Your Friend, the English dialogue can be faintly heard. *In the 1st Audio News dub, during closing scenes, part of the theme song oddly plays instead of What We Have Learned. **This is likely because the dubbers at the time may have thought Apple Blossom disliking What We Have Learned was disrespecting God. *In the 2nd dub of Dance of the Cragster, Apple Blossom says "Dance, dance, yeah!" untranslated. *In the original dub of Foolish Freight Car Follies, "wagons" is translated as "trucks," which refers to vehicles. *In the 2nd dub of Ghosts!, Flain isn't heard screaming, although his mouth moves as if he is. *In the 2nd dub of Krader Steals the Spotlight, right before the credits, Krader isn't heard whistling, although he still does the motion for it. **Chapter 8 on its DVD release is also missing as well. *In the Audio News version of Unikitty's Nightmare, after when she was singing "In an Unknown Place", When Flain is asking her name, she says it out loud. Category:International